pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Requests for Build Master Status/Ensign
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for Build Master status. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Ensign (talk • ) More of a formality, really. Ensign is the most knowledgeable person about Guild Wars in all of Guild Wars. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 02:38, 3 December 2007 (CET) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: Support #he contribs here? —''' Skakid9090' 02:39, 3 December 2007 (CET) #And we actually have to vote him in? --71.229.204.25 02:41, 3 December 2007 (CET) #His one Paragon comment convinced me. [[User:Shogunshen| '''Shen']]( ) 02:53, 3 December 2007 (CET) #Let's face it, we all know what the outcome of this is gonna be. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 04:17, 3 December 2007 (CET) #Duh. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 04:54, 3 December 2007 (CET) #What's our excuse for not making him a BM? -- Armond Warblade 07:01, 3 December 2007 (CET) #Cuz they said so, Although sounds really awesome. :D--Shadowsin 09:08, 3 December 2007 (CET) #A definite support. -Auron 11:55, 3 December 2007 (CET) #Ensign, hope you can help us making pvx less gimmicky and just give the site/builds more sense, you got more knowledge and us and plx send babies. Fishy Moo 15:38, 3 December 2007 (CET) #Look at contribs, he only made a few in october... I doubt he's coming back :/ --Mala 16:22, 3 December 2007 (CET) #If he comes back, then he deserves build master status...--image:ViYsig2.png(''talk''/ ) 22:53, 3 December 2007 (CET) #While normally id vote NO to a user who doesnt contribute, nor shows any intent to do so, it's ensign...Bob fregman 23:54, 3 December 2007 (CET) #see my page - Rawrawr 00:48, 4 December 2007 (CET) #It's freaking Ensign. Kabu To 09:01, 4 December 2007 (CET) #did armond and skuld really oppose? really?... its Ensign, cmon--Coloneh 09:01, 7 January 2008 (EST) #:I supported and made a comment under oppose. Skuld opposed. Coffee? -- Armond Warblade 03:25, 8 January 2008 (EST) #::okie, thats good. skuld should know better though, he has a guru account.--Coloneh 18:46, 10 January 2008 (EST) #Even if he isn't hugely active, we should make what he does contribute count. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:55, 15 January 2008 (EST) #refusing to vote ensign as a buildmaster on this or any guild wars site is like refusing to acknowledge God in church. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 19:22, 15 January 2008 (EST) Oppose # Erm, he doesn't post. — Skuld 20:35, 6 December 2007 (CET) # ^^ –Ichigo724 21:11, 6 December 2007 (CET) #:We're working on that. :o -- Armond Warblade 22:52, 6 December 2007 (CET) #You guys go right ahead and do that! -- Nova -- ( ) 03:33, 7 December 2007 (CET) #21 contribs, the last one being almost 3 months ago... No. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:33, 7 January 2008 (EST) #:so?--Coloneh 00:30, 14 January 2008 (EST) #He doesn't contribute? [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 12:40, 11 January 2008 (EST) #:so?--Coloneh 00:30, 14 January 2008 (EST) #::So what is the use in it? [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 12:37, 16 January 2008 (EST) #:::So in essence we can count the votes of you and most of the other people opposing as support if and when he begins contributing again? *Shrug* Fine by me. -- Armond Warblade 12:40, 16 January 2008 (EST) #::::Yup. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 09:24, 17 January 2008 (EST) #His last contribution was in October when from the time I'm opposing right now... I don't give a crap who it is, but having extreme knowledge of Guild Wars and backing it up with no knowledge/usage of PvXWiki is a fail. --20pxGuildof 09:05, 13 January 2008 (EST) #Would be easy support if he actually came here, but he doesn't [[User:Nyktos|'Nyktos']] (talk · ) 23:28, 13 January 2008 (EST) #:so?--Coloneh 00:30, 14 January 2008 (EST) #Obvious yes if he actually showed much interest here, but that doesn't seem to be the case. Rah 17:37, 14 January 2008 (EST) #If Ensign (or any player of a similar calibre) actively contributes, I hardly think he/she'll be doing menial tasks such as voting and removing votes. Mike Tycn(punch ) 08:18, 15 January 2008 (EST) #:The point is that he (it is a he :o) will have the increased vote power. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:34, 15 January 2008 (EST) #::I know it's a he, I was using it to refer to all good players in general. Increased vote power won't really matter, considering good players aren't likely to be voting in the first place. Mike Tycn(punch ) 19:15, 19 January 2008 (EST) #There is no point in having a inactive sysop just because he owns at being sysop, neither is there a point in having a build master who doesn't contribute just because he's awesome at the game. If he decides to become active he'll have to prove he has knowledge of the game on the wiki. 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 12:49, 16 January 2008 (EST) #:Your first sentence makes perfect sense, but your second sentence made me lol... -- Armond Warblade 12:53, 16 January 2008 (EST) #Not until he actually contributes. Lord Belar 18:29, 19 January 2008 (EST) #Anybody not contributing to PvX Wiki has failed. Failed hard. Rickyvantof 19:28, 19 January 2008 (EST) #:Classic example of why prejudice fails hard. -- Armond Warblade 20:26, 19 January 2008 (EST) #:Yes, the best player in the entire sodding game fails hard because he doesn't actively contribute to a site that most players consider a total joke. --71.229 20:29, 19 January 2008 (EST) Neutral # Should I feel bad for not having a flaming clue about who this guy is? cedave ( _buildpage) 06:56, 3 December 2007 (CET) #:Yes. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 12:51, 3 December 2007 (CET) #::Definitely. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 22:12, 4 December 2007 (CET) #:::Feel bad for failing at indent imo. =P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 04:29, 5 December 2007 (CET) #Will Support/Oppose when he actually starts contributing. --20pxGuildof 19:01, 30 December 2007 (EST) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Ensign Ensign